


Akrarre gets punished(and accidentally overstimulated)

by ZZEx



Series: Gifts for Skele. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZEx/pseuds/ZZEx
Summary: The title says it all.(Akrarre is my God oc, Hector is my HorrorShifters Gaster, Purple and Trans are Skele's boys.)





	Akrarre gets punished(and accidentally overstimulated)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/gifts).



Title: Akrarre gets punished(and accidentally overstimulated)

 

‘Do you understand Ai?’

Trans asked to the God lying on the bed, who didn't look very happy at the moment.

“Yes, I understand … I expected other kind of punishment, this is nothing for me.”

Akrarre grumbled, he did something that made upset Trans, Hector and Purple, so the other three decided to punish him, Trans put a vibrator inside his mate’s ass, while Hector explained what they would.

“You will be able to go and do whatever you do in your day a day, but, you will have that inside you, every certain times one of us will push the button from the remote control of it, it is set on the maximum capacity of vibration.  
You will not touch yourself for the day, you will not remove it from you and you will not ask from help or mercy from us.”

Was what Hector said, he had the remote control of the vibrator on his hand, they had to test if it would make the God react, so the shapeshifter pushed the button on it.

Akrarre jerked on the bed gasping, taken off of guard by the onslaught of pleasure, immediately Hector stopped pushing the button, grinning, he gave it to Trans.

“Having in mind you are his mate, I think that you will take good care of his punishment.”

The animalistic skeleton took the controller from the shapeshifter, who left, while the God sat up, getting dressed again, he had to attend to an “important meeting” with other Gods, the reality was that he and a few other chaos Gods were going to play videogames at Seth’s(yes, that Egyptian God of chaos) house, who would have guessed that Gods would love something made by mortals? Their favourite games were GTA, Saint Row and online ones, it's obvious why(they are a bunch of trolls and cheaters).

 

Trans smirked at his mate, he knew that the God was going to play video games at Seth’s, Akrarre telds him everything since the last time he didn't answer to his questions(and got spanked and fucked hard)

The God huffed, glaring at Trans.

“If I lose the game because of this I will retaliate.”

With that said, Akrarre teleported.

 

\-------- Two hours later. ---------

 

“For Isfet, how can you be so bad at this game Martity?”

Seth commented, it was directed to an undead of the zombie kind God called Martity.

“Shut the fuck up.”

The zombie God answered.

“Hehe, we are going to win you two again.”

Akrarre giggled.

“I'm not going to team up with you anymore Martity, you're a fucking looser.”

Loki(yes, that Loki) yelled in anger.

They were playing mortal kombat, two versus two.

Akrarre and Seth were winning, until the skeletal God shuddered in place, he was glad to be sitting on a chair at the back of the group of six Gods and a Goddess, he paused the game, quickly running to the bathroom of Seth’s palace, excusing himself too quick for anyone to understand what he said.

Akrarre opened and closed quickly the door of the bathroom, leaning against it, one hand already on his mouth, muffling a few sounds that dared to escape him, he could feel the vibrator buzzing, it sending strong waves of pleasure all over his sistem, his legs trembled while he mewled and moaned softly, he sat down against the door, it seems Trans made sure that the vibrator would brush against his sweet spot when vibrating.

He soon was getting closer, biting his hand to muffle any louder sounds, but it stopped, damn Trans! He knew Akrarre’s limit, he knew how much would it take for the God to cum, he panted, trying to not touch himself, he was so close, so close.

He tried to calm himself enough to go back with the other Gods, whose must be already getting worried, they may be chaos Gods, but they also were friends and allies.

When he was more or less calm to leave the bathroom he felt the pleasure come back again, he cursed, letting himself fall again into a sitting position, wiggling and shuddering, hands shooting up to cover his mouth, moans and pants being muffled, it didn't last long for him to cum a first time, soaking his boxers and pants with the sticky substance.

But the pleasure didn't stop there, it continued vibrating, he wiggled his hips a bit, not sure if he wanted more, or it to stop, he thought that Trans would stop pushing the button after a little while, his mate probably wanted to make him cum twice.

Akrarre mewled, his second orgasm ripping through him strongly, it felt so good … But it didn't stop, he felt a bit alarmed by that, but then he thought that it was part of his punishment, so he endured it, biting hard on his hand, moans and some overstimulated whines cascaded from his mouth.

Soon a third orgasm shook him, making him whimper, but, it didn't stop, and now he was sure something was wrong, it was too much, Trans wasn’t that cruel, was he? He wanted to remove the vibrator, but he knew that it was against the rules, he whined in frustration and overstimulation, trembling violently, he didn't try to muffle his sounds anymore, it was too much.

A fourth orgasm had him crying, it was too much and too quickly, he whimpered and mewled loudly, crying softly, shaking and trembling hard, he felt his fifth climax wash through him painfully, he sobbed, closing his eye sockets tightly.

Then, it stopped, he panted quickly, trying to catch his breath, still shaking, sitting on a considerable big puddle of his own fluids, he did his best to not black out, then, he heard the voices at the other side of the door, asking him if he was okay.

“H-Help …”

Akrarre murmured, loud enough for Seth to hear, the door was opened carefully by the other Gods, they asked what happened.

“Just … Get my back to my house.”

He muttered weakly, being picked up by the arms by Seth and Martity, they teleported to Akrarre’s room letting him on the bed, they asking if he was okay and he answering yes, then they left.

The God breathed for a few minutes, then he screamed as loud as his sore voice let him.

“TRANS, YOU BETTER BRING ME ALL THE ICE CREAM OF THIS WORLD OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!!!”

 

\------Three hours later------

Akrarre forced Trans and Hector to bathe him, feed him, massage him and cuddle him in that order, Trans because it was his fault that the controller broke and Hector because it was his idea to punish him like that.

The reason why it stopped was because it ran out of batteries.

**Author's Note:**

> This is reeeeeeaaaaaally old.


End file.
